


For Glory

by NoNotThat



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, blowjob, implied car sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNotThat/pseuds/NoNotThat
Summary: Noel wants to know how Jin and Ragna met and doesn't get an honest answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta
> 
> This honestly isn't how I wanted this to go. It just sort of wrote itself. e_e

It is a simple question that launched both Ragna and Jin back to the memory. It is innocent enough- common, even. It is a curious question that wasn’t rude or came to a surprise to anyone but the two it was directed at. 

That evening, Jin decided to bring Ragna to a house party hosted by Kagura to officially introduce him to his friends. Ragna didn’t seem to have a problem fitting in aside from the initial awkwardness. Tsubaki is still analyzing him, but that’s only because she was protective of Jin just as he is with her. Noel and Makoto like him well enough to steal him away for chats and arm wrestles. When Jin later regroups with him, Noel had just come down from her giggle high and came at them with the question.

“How did you two meet?”

The correct answer wasn’t meant for anyone’s ears. It was rather embarrassing and shameful despite having found each other during the whole ordeal. It was a bittersweet memory, really. 

 

Jin had been drunk when he decided to go to the bathroom at a club he often visited without his friends’ knowledge. In the bathroom, he was going to enter a random stall but was stopped by a man with green hair saying that specific one was out of order and he should use the one at the end. He didn’t think much of it at that time; just a fellow club goer saving drunk Jin time and thinking power an out of order toilet would have required when it failed to flush. So, he went and did his business. All the while, a commotion between someone and what sounded like the green haired man was going on before there was a yell and clattering in the stall next to his. 

When he looked over, he was surprised to find a hole to the next stall. Jin didn’t need to be sober to figure out what it was there and the purpose it served. But Jin obviously wasn’t sober enough to not jump on the idea when he caught a glimpse of muscle on the other side. By how the man struggled to stand, it looked like he wasn’t sober either. So Jin, not being in the right state of mind, knocked lightly against the wall to catch his attention. 

“Wanna try this out?” Jin slurred, poking his finger through for good measure.

There were probably a million reasons as to why they shouldn’t do this. Reasons that include germs, disease, lack of bi or homosexuality were all lost to him in his drunken haze. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t somewhat excited at the thought of blowing a man. After all, it’s partially why he even went club hopping in the first place. Sex was nice and Jin didn’t mind indulging himself with it every now and then. That didn’t mean the other party was as willing as he was.

“Ugh, sure.” 

They were both apparently too drunk to think about this reasonably. Despite this, Jin knelt down at the hole, just barely missing how lubricant was stationed right at the edge of the toilet’s tank. Whomever used it last was prepared, it seems, but his focus is not on that anymore as the hole becomes occupied. Jin doesn’t think to hold back the gasp that comes out upon seeing the semi-erect girth in front of his face; close enough to where he could make out the musky scent. His body moves on its own, the blond’s hands coming up to grasp the stranger’s cock and give it a few tugs. He decided he liked the deep groans from the other side and opts to lean forward to swipe his tongue across the tip. The resulting jolt makes him giggle, continuing to lick up the cock that is hardening under his touches. 

Fully erect, Jin trails up his cock one last time before capping the tip and moaning softly. A small thrust is made, but the wall prevents anything the other might want to do, which is a little annoying since Jin wouldn’t mind having his hair pulled and what not. Regardless, Jin continues taking the heated flesh into his mouth and tucks his hair behind his ears to keep it from getting in the way. He is enjoying it well enough- enough to want to clumsily push his tented pants down and touch himself. The moans from the other stall keep driving him on and even rewarded him by taking another inch in and sucking enthusiastically. Fidgeting, Jin cracks his eyes open and lazily looks over to where the lube is and a sudden desire to finger himself rushes through him. Pulling back with a slurp, Jin strokes the stranger while he reaches for the tube and slick his fingers. 

Jin eagerly returns to the cock waiting for him and nearly chokes because of it, but it doesn’t seem to deter either one of them from their pleasure. He can just feel the need for the other to thrust into his mouth by the way he presses against the wall and attempts to roll his hips and the blond would very much want him to act on his lust. At the thought of his mouth being fucked, Jin circles his fingers around his hole and teases them in, a gasp being muffled. The weight and heat against his tongue has Jin’s mouth watering, the smell wafting off having him more shamefully heated than what was probably right. He could feel every twitch and throb of the thickness filling his mouth and it made his head bob faster to try and coax him to cum. 

It came to a point where Jin was openly whining around the stranger with said man panting heavily. The wall became increasingly annoying for Jin and prompted him to pull back once again with a pout. 

“Come in here.”

A bad idea, probably. One that defeated the purpose of a glory hole- which was supposed to be remain anonymous. The hell with it. Getting drunk was the time to make dumb mistakes and Jin was drunk enough to do just that. 

The cock withdrew from the hole and the young blond couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy and giggle before crawling a small way to unlock his stall door. A man with white hair, dyed most likely, with a black, form fitting v-neck that accentuated his muscles nicely stumbled his way in, his dick still out and proudly standing, and shut the door behind him so that he could lean up against it. 

Wordlessly, Jin shifted forward and hungrily reclaimed the stranger’s cock. Only this time, to his drunken delight, the man fisted his hair and thrusted forward with a moan. The gag reflex kicked in until Jin urged himself to relax around the intrusion and continued to take the man down his throat until his nose was pressed against his pelvis. From there, the stranger held Jin’s head and thrusted without much rhythm, but it was enough to have him finger his ass desperately. There was no doubt the two were being loud, so anyone who walked in would get the idea of what they were doing. If anyone had, Jin didn’t notice and didn’t want to. He was much more interested in the warning twitches of the stranger’s cock and the jolt of it when he ran his tongue along the vein.

Liquid suddenly filled his mouth and Jin had to withhold a gasp just so he didn’t choke on it. Instead, he just let it fill his mouth while he stroked himself to climax. When the two separated, Jin turned to spit the cum he had collected into the toilet before going back to the other occupant that looked ready to collapse. With some effort, he gets to his feet and presses his smaller frame against the stranger’s larger one to press their lips together. It first starts out lazy, exhausted, and then to feverish, hungry, aggressive bites and contact. 

“Do you live close?” Jin pants, arms already around the other’s neck as hands wander his body. 

“I don’t live around here,” he replies, lips going for his neck.

Jin whines softly before tugging him up by his hair. “My car. We can go to my car,” he mutters before kissing him impatiently. 

And that’s how they ended up fucking in the backseat of Jin’s car until they both passed out. The coming morning was awkward to say the least; the two leaving nothing but silence upon waking up that morning. It was the stranger, Ragna, who broke the silence by mumbling out a confused thanks as he zipped himself up. Jin probably would have laughed if the hangover wasn’t killing him. His sore body did nothing to help his mood, so he let Ragna leave with his awkward goodbye. 

They kept running into each other after that; the club, mall, grocery store, and just about everywhere. It wasn’t until the two literally ran into each other that they decided to talk and somehow exchange numbers. There was a point where Ragna had to return to Japan since his job of helping his friend move into his new place had been fulfilled, so their relationship, or whatever they called it, turned long distance. Since long distance text and call fees would hinder their wallets- mostly Ragna’s- they turned to Skype as their main source of communication. After a month, Ragna was to return since his friend, Hazama, was complaining how the rent was too high and needed a roommate. 

From there, it was history. History Ragna didn’t like to talk about and one Hazama loved to bring up whenever he saw the chance. He still thinks he deserves a “thank you” from the both of them since he was pretty much the one to set it all up. 

Noel is still waiting for an answer.

“We met at a restaurant,” Jin states casually, going for a sip of his drink in hand.

Ragna sips his own nervously to avoid conversation and avoids Noel’s gaze.


End file.
